1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locating devices for use with existing electrical outlet boxes and, more specifically, to an improved and combination protective covering insert and locator for use with an existing electrical outlet box and utilized to effectively and efficiently pinpoint tile position of the box after the application of a covering layer of a wallboard material. Furthermore, the combination insert and locator of tile present invention provides tile additional benefits of effectively locating tile box without damaging the areas of the wall covering outside of the perimeter defined by the outlet box and further protects the wiring inside of tile box during the application of a routering operation to remove the portion of wall covering overlaying the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of electrical utility outlet boxes and/or inserts for use with such outlet boxes. The objective and purpose of such apparatuses is to facilitate the location of the outlet box after a wall covering or wall board material is secured over the outlet box. In such an application, the outlet box is previously secured to a facing surface of a stud or like length of structural framework over which the wall covering is subsequently applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,388, issued to Wieting, discloses an apparatus and method for cutting access openings into wall or ceiling panels for electrical outlet boxes and which includes locator pins for positioning in the cover plate mounting holes of the electrical outlet/switch box. A cutter spacer is placed in a predetermined position relative to the locator pins and attached to the panel. A cutter locator ring is positioned over the cutter spacer and a cutter guide is positioned over the locator ring and attached to the panel. The cutter guide locator ring is removed to allow a cutter to be positioned between the cutter spacer and the cutter guide and to make a cut around the inside of the cutter guide. As the cut is being made, the cutter is guided by the inside surface of the cutter guide while the cutter is held by the cutter spacer to limit the depth of the cut and to prevent the cutter from moving inwardly with the panel after the access opening has been cut in the panel.
The prior art device of Wieting, while achieving the objective of locating the underlying outlet box after the wallboard application, appears to disclose a number of shortcomings. Among these are included tile positioning of the spike piercing elements at locations proximate the outer periphery of the outlet box. Experience has taught that, while effective in piercing through the wallboard material, the outer peripheral location of the spikes will additionally cause undesirable damage to areas of the wallboard or wall covering material beyond the outlet box. Additionally, the provision of so many components to the device, these including the locator pins, cutter spacer, cutter locator ring, and cutter guide, render it highly undesirable and impractical for use by professional drywall installers and to whom case of use and efficiency are paramount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,905, also issued to Wieting, illustrates another variation of an apparatus for locating outlet box access openings and which again includes a locator pin assembly (with two outwardly facing and peripherally locating piercing spikes) which is placed over the outlet box prior to the wallboard application. A template is mounted on the protruding pins to guide a cutting tool as it cuts the access openings for the box. The pins extend different distances on opposite sides of the plate to account for materials of differing thickness, such as wooden paneling or drywall material. An extractor is provided to attach the template to the locator pin assembly through the covering member to hold the template in position during the cutting operation and to allow the scrap and locator pill assembly to be removed together through the access opening. As with the Wieting ""388 reference, Wieting ""905 teaches an apparatus while, arguably effective, suffers from the shortcomings of both excessive complication in components and application (unsuitable for high volume and professional drywall installers) as well as the previously described disadvantage associated with the peripherally located spike portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,711, issued to Stuchlik, III, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,733, issued to Loscuito, both illustrate outlet box locating devices and each of which includes a cover plate with prong shaped projections extending from each of the four peripheral edge locations. As with the Wieting devices, Stuchlik and Loscuito again suffer from tile inevitability of damaging the wall covering material which surrounds the underlying outlet box. Furthermore, the planar configuration of the covering plate in each reference limits the installer""s ability to correctly determine the outer peripheral edge location of the outlet box. It is a preferred technique of installers to pierce the wallboard material at a location overlaying the box interior and, subsequently, to work the routing bit to an outer peripheral edge location and while, in the process, limiting to the degree possible collateral damage to the wallboard material lying outside the periphery of the outlet box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,103, issued to Glovier, teaches a utility box locator including a support mounted in resistively secured fashion to the utility box and from which a locator pin projects. A template of perimeter size and shape approximating the box is formed with an aperture sized to receive the locator pin and, after the application of the wall covering material and subsequent puncture by the locator pins, the template is replaced in aligning fashion with the pins and over the exterior of tie wall covering so that the user may trace the perimeter of the template and subsequently gauge the correct dimensions of the underlying utility box.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,991, issued to Schuette, teaches a utility box protective insert which includes ribbed posts or shanks that fit into the openings of the box with a fit that retains the insert in place. The insert is easily removed and also protects the threaded bores in the box that are used for supporting switches, receptacles, light fixtures and the like. Applicant further notes that tile location and configuration of the projecting tabs precludes the user""s ability to rout around the exterior perimeter of the box.
The present invention is an improved and combination protective covering insert and locator for use with an existing electrical outlet box and which is utilized in particular by a professional drywall installer to effectively and efficiently pinpoint the position of the outlet box during tile application of a covering layer of a wallboard material. The insert is also configured to be quickly retrieved by tile installer after sectioning of the desired portion of wall covering material and to be quickly reused to locate subsequent utility outlet and switch boxes. Furthermore, tile combination insert and locator of tile present invention provides tile additional benefits of effectively locating the box without damaging the areas of the wall covering outside of the perimeter defined by the outlet box and further protects the wiring inside of the box during the application of a routering or other suitable sawing operation to remove the portion of wall covering overlaying the box.
In practice, the electrical utility box is secured, typically by nailing, against a structural member forming a part of a structural framework and over which it is desirous to apply the wall covering material. The utility box is, by itself, conventionally known in the art and includes both metal and, more recently, plasticized construction. Tile utility box further includes a peripherally extending edge and at least one inwardly facing surface defining, in part, a recessed interior and into which extends plurality of wires for subsequent communication to a wall outlet plug, switch or the like.
The combination protective covering and insert is constructed as a three dimensional housing with a forward facing and peripherally extending planar face, a rearwardly spaced and recessed base surface, and at least one side wall connecting the peripherally extending planar face and the rearwardly spaced base to define the recessed interior. In one preferred embodiment, four interconnecting side walls establish a substantially rectangular shaped insert for matingly engaging with a likewise rectangular shaped and single gang or double gang sized outlet box. Another preferred embodiment contemplates a substantially circular or oval shaped insert exhibiting a single and arcuate shaped side wall for matingly engaging within likewise shaped utility boxes, particularly for lamps and other types of overhead ceiling fixtures.
A spike is secured to the recessed base surface at a substantially midpoint location of the insert and extends outwardly and forwardly to a point a predetermined spaced distance beyond the peripherally extending planar face. The projected spacing of the spike is required so that at least its tip will engage and pierce the wall covering material, typically drywall or a like consistency material which may be pierced upon application of a reasonable degree of pressure against tile spike. The spike pierces through a specified location of the wall covering material during application of tie wall covering material over the insert and identifies a midpoint of the utility box interior. As also previously stated, the location of tile spike relative to the insert and associated utility box ensures that the damage to the wall covering material (resulting from the intended piercing) is localized in the area of tile material overlying the box, and which is intended to be removed, and does not extend to adjacent and outlaying areas of wall covering bordering outside the box.
In one embodiment, the spike further comprising an elongated fastener having a specified plurality of exteriorly facing threads located proximate a head of the fastener. The spike inserts through an aperture defined in the recessed base surface and is secured in place by a threadably engageable nut. In a further preferred embodiment, the spike is constructed of a plasticized material integrally formed with the insert during an injection molding process. To facilitate penetration through the thickness of the wall covering material, and to provide reinforcing rigidity to prevent bending, the spike further includes a plurality of circumferentially offset and linear extending flutes.